


Snatcher and the space children oneshots

by MidnightJoker



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Hat and Bow kid return to visit Snatcher, but something goes wrong on their first visit to Snatcher's, Hat Kid isn't acting like herself... (First oneshot)
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some headcannons in my story  
> Hat Kid is 7 years old, Bow kid is 8  
> Hat's real name is Penelope, Bow's real name is Jasmine. (They change their names so whatever planet they go to, they could be understood)  
> Hat and Bow are sisters, Bow is more responsible than Hat.  
> Due to Hat being an alien, Vanessa has a hard time talking through Hat Kid properly, the way Snatcher knows Hat Kid is possessed is through her saying his name.

**(Ok, here's the deal, Hat and Bow are _super_ young.)**

(Snatcher remembers Hat kid, He would often refuse to admit defeat, whether it was fighting her, or Bow. Speaking of Bow, she had just arrived into The Snatcher's home)

Snatcher:FOO-Oh, it's you. (He reclines his head on his hand, and sighed.)

Bow:Hello BFF! **(Yeah she says that, too)**

Snatcher:Didn't I send you and your sister out to do a contract?

Bow:Yeah, It's just... (She begins to shiver and shake which makes Snatcher genuinely worry)

Snatcher:Just what?

Bow:She's acting weird! (Snatcher gets worried sick, as he lets out a nervous chuckle, at the time Hat Kid came through the door, her head hung down as she walked towards the center of the room)

Snatcher:Hey Kiddo, your sister here thinks something's wrong with you, are you ok? (Hat Kid gives no response)

Snatcher:You can't scare me, kid! Now, are you ok?

Hat Kid:Lukas....

Snatcher:That isn't funny, kiddo!

Vanessa (talking through Hat Kid):No, Lukas... It's me, aren't you excited?

Bow:Why did you possess my sister?

Hat kid (possessed):Your sister? You mean this toy that separated me from my Lukas?

Snatcher:Enough is enough, Vanessa. You can let the kiddo go the easy way, or I can force you out of her!

Hat Kid (possessed):So, you want me gone so badly? Come and beat me out of her body! (She throws some Ice shards at Bow and Snatcher)

Bow:The spirit of your ex-wife is crazy!!

Snatcher:I know! Why do you think I hate her?!

Vanessa (through Hat Kid):There is no escape from us, Lukas! We could've had children! WE COULD'VE HAD A PERFECT FAMILY!!

(The screaming had stopped, had Hat Kid regained control of her body? Or was this a ploy from Vanessa to lure them out?)

Bow:It stopped. (She looked up from her hiding spot then over to Snatcher, they both heard crying.)

Hat Kid (crying):Dad... Bow, I don't know how long I can control my body, but you have to help save me... PLEASE! (Snatcher was angry, as if he felt like Hat and Bow were actually _his_ kids, finally, the last words Hat spoke before she lost control of her own body made him furious)

Hat Kid:Save me, please! I'm scared...

(Vanessa regains control)

Snatcher:Listen here, Vanessa. NO ONE, and I repeat, NO ONE messes with _my_ daughters! (This left Bow shocked. Snatcher chased Hat Kid and tied her up, holding her still as Bow came with a jar?)

Vanessa (In Hat Kid's body):NO! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME FROM MY PUPPET, NO!!!! (Vanessa's spirit is sucked into the Jar as Hat Kid goes numb)

Snatcher:Are you ok, kiddo?

Hat Kid:Owwwwww.... My head hurts... What happened?

Bow:Well, when we left the Manor, it closed you in.

Hat:Yeah, then I felt something cold enter my body... Then, I lost control...

Bow:Well, Snatcher called us his daughters!

Hat:Really?

Snatcher:Maybe. Ok, when you two were last here, I felt like you two were my kids...

Bow:Are you lying?

Snatcher:I'd adopt you two... But you have parents at home.

Hat:what's a parent?

Snatcher:Wait, what do you mean kid?

Bow:What's a parent?

Snatcher:Doesn't _anyone_ on your planet take care of you two?

Hat:We're orphans.

Bow:We don't have any parents!

Snatcher:So, wait... How were you raised?

Hat Kid:We were bullied by our caretaker, so we came here.

(Snatcher pulled out a contract, and two pens)

Snatcher:I got a new contract, the contract is very simple. Jus be my kids, But all the technology you two own, will be duplicated for the planet to use, and I'll become human again... So I can take care of both of you.

**(TBC also, possession au of A hat in time is neat. Will they sign the contract? Lemme know what oneshot y'all want)**


	2. Contract chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat and Bow sign Snatcher's contract but none of them bothered to read the fine print, which causes the Kids to turn into toddlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Snatcher, or should I say, Papa Lukas? (Nah Papa Snatcher)

Hat Kid:We'll do it!

Snatcher:Great! (He pulls out the contract and places it close so the kids can sign)

Bow:Finally, we'll know what a parent is!

(The two kids sign with their names 'Penelope' and 'Jasmine')

Snatcher:Thanks a l- umm, why are you two getting smaller?

Bow:Getting smaller?

(Snatcher becomes Lukas as the kids become toddlers)

**(Penelope's age now: 2 Jasmine's age now: 3)**

Lukas:Well, crud.. Wait... (He pulls out the contract at looks at the fine print) Why did I add this?! Well, what do toddlers normal eat?

Penelope:P-P-P...

Lukas:Alright you two, let's go get your food. (He carries Penelope 'Hat Kid' and holds 'Jasmine's* hand and walks outside of his now house that was formed from his tree it was a modern day house similar to those on a planet called earth)

Lukas:What the? My forest is connected by something?

(Subcon forest was no longer a forest, just a home with many fruits and a free in the garden. Lukas just sighed as he now has to get reacquainted with the new version of his planet, many of his former minions had jobs trying to balance out the new planet)

Penelope:P-P-P...

Lukas:What's up kid?

Penelope:Papa!

Jasmine:Papa!

Lukas:(trying to hide his tears) Alright.. Let's go to buy you some food. (The two walk to a nearby supermarket in which Lukas or Snatcher forgot he had Pons to buy things for his new children)

Lukas:How the peck do these things work? (He tries to push a shopping cart so he can use it for purchases. He walked around the store with the cart hoping to not be noticed)

Conductor:Oho, Snatcher! How's yer day goin laddie?

Lukas:How did you know it was me?

Conductor:Ah just ave a feelin lad! Are those yer lassies?

Lukas:Well, yeah.

Conductor:Well, good luck! The wee lassies are very hungry at this age! They'll wear ye out but that be normal! Ave fun!

Lukas:Well _he_ knows how to rain kids. (He places some food for toddlers into the cart, he pays with Pons and leaves with the food in a bag and his children, he walks into his house to find it full of furniture for a single parent, he sets down the kids on a couch and puts the food in a fridge, which was full of food and bacon)

Lukas:Phew, hey.... um Jasmine? Where's your sister?

Jasmine:She chair!

Lukas:She's on a chair? (He turns on a TV and turns it to Tom and Jerry)

Penelope:Cat funny!

Lukas:You kids watch Tv, I'm going to get us some food. (He makes himself some bacon as he gives the toddlers some Bananas)

(Lukas was new to bring a father, but ever since his contract backfired on him too, but he was willing to give this 'parenting' thing a go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included Tom and Jerry cause I like it, Pons are Hat World currency, they regenerate every few seconds. More Papa Snatcher or Papa Lukas coming soon)


	3. Don't mess with my pecking kids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher as a dad has two basic rules:  
> 1.Don't insult bacon  
> 2.Don't touch his daughters.  
> Looks like the Mafia is gonna learn the second rule the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the deal, since Snatcher now has two daughters he's SUPER overprotective of them, harming them is an equivalent of saying Peck on DJ Grooves' movies except Snatcher will demolish anyone who harms Hat or Bow.

**(Hat kid is 4 Bow is 5)**

Lukas (Snatcher):Alright Kiddos, I'm gonna head out.

Jasmine (Bow):Why?

Lukas:I gotta earn more pons to feed us!

Penelope (Hat):We're gonna be alone?

Lukas:Oh, right... So, who should I leave you with?

Jasmine & Penelope:COOKIE!

Lukas:Right, Mafia town here we go. (He carries the two as they walk to Mafia town, Jasmine starts playing with part of Lukas' hair while Penelope makes raspberries with her hands)

Cooking Cat:Snatcher? You're...

Lukas:Human? I know. Listen, can you watch my kids for a bit? I need to emm apply for a job.

Cooking Cat:Ok, I'll take care of them, good luck!

(Lukas prepares to leave as Penelope and Jasmine rush up and hug him)

Jasmine:I'm going to miss you!

Penelope:Bye papa!

Lukas:G'bye kiddos, I'll see you tonight.

Cooking cat:So, are you two ready to make cookies?

Jasmine:Cookies!

(The three head to an oven as Cooking Cat prepares everything)

Penelope:Let's make some cookies for Papa! He's gonna be super happy!

Jasmine:Cookies for papa?

Cooking cat:Just.let me get the dough.

(Three Mafia members come in)

Mafia goon 1:Rent is overdo, Pay Mafia now!

Cooking Cat:But I-I don't have any p-pons left!

Mafia goon 2:Boss, what should Mafia do?

Goon 3:Teach Cat lesson.

Goon 1:But what about children?

Goon 3:Distract them, Mafia make them cookies.

Penelope:No one harms Cookie! (She throws some cookie dough at two of the goons as Jasmine blinds the third with water)

Goon 3:Get them! Mafia cannot have eyewitnesses!

(Penelope and Jasmine rush and hide as the Mafia try to find them)

**(With Lukas)**

Lukas:Huh? You will?! Oh thanks! (He rushes out of a courthouse now that he was a lawyer.) Now I can provide enough for my kids, and bacon! (He closes his eyes and opens them) my dad senses are tingling... I'M COMING GIRLS!

**(Back with Jasmine and Penelope)**

Goon 1:Boss we got them!

Goon 3:Teach them lesson.

Cooking Cat:I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you two into this.

Penelope:When's Papa coming?

Jasmine:I don't know.

Goon 3:No one can help eyewitnesses now!

_(BANG!)_

Goons 1 & 2:Boss?

_(BANG! SMACK!)_

(The other goons fall unconscious as well)

Penelope:Papa! (She hugs him)

Jasmine:We missed you Papa! (She hugs him too)

Lukas:I missed you kiddos.

(One of the goons wakes up after being hit by a chair)

Goon 3:Have mercy on Mafia!

Lukas:You know, it's hot out there. Wouldn't you three want to go for a _swim?_

(The Mafia goon gulps as the three are tied to a stack of barrels and sent into the sea, Lukas looks at Cooking Cat and smiles)

Lukas:I know you tried your best, thanks for taking care of my kids.

Cooking Cat:No problem! They were gonna make you some cookies.

Penelope:But then those mean cooks came!

Lukas:Alright you two, time to head home.

Jasmine:Bye, Cookie!

Penelope:Thanks for entertaining us, Cookie!

Cooking Cat:Your all welcome back whenever you'd like!

(If anyone is curious Snatcher's new house is a non flying version of Hat Kid's ship, except more earth like. The cookies that Penelope and Jasmine were gonna make would say 'Best Papa Ever!' They would also be covered in purple and yellow frosting to represent Snatcher's ghost form, which would be their imaginary friend)


	4. The lies of Stardom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid has gotten a role as a princess in Conductor's movie! There's just one problem.... Hat Kid is scared of royalty ever since she was 'possessed' by Queen Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conductor has two attitudes the normal where he is yelling at his staff, and the one where he's happy that his films were a success. (Also Hat Kid has become very sensitive because of Vanessa and will cry if she gets yelled at too many times, or told her papa doesn't love her.)

**(Penelope meets Conductor as he discusses a chance to film her in a movie)**

Conductor:Aye, Lassie! How'd ya like to be in me movie?

Penelope:Movie?

Conductor:Aye, I'll give ya time to tell yer father while I prepare me set.

Penelope:Ok, I'll do the movie! But I get sensitive...

Conductor:Nae problem, lassy! If you feel like cryin' to your wee heart's content, just think of something happy!

Penelope:Can I borrow something to call my Papa and tell him I'm gonna record?

Conductor:Sure thing lassie! (He hands her a small phone as she dials Lukas' number)

_Lukas:Hello?_

_Penelope:Papa! I'm gonna be an actress!_

_Lukas:You're not lying, right?_

_Penelope:No Papa! I'm gonna be in a movie!_

_Lukas:Well, if anyone tries to hurt you outside of the movie, let me know so I can break them._

_Penelope:Are you gonna come and see my movie?_

_Lukas:Yeah, just call me again when your done with production!_

_Penelope:Everyone is coming today, Papa!_

_Lukas:What?!_

_Penelope:Yeah, they're gonna do it live, like a play!_

_Lukas:What? When is it?_

_Penelope:At 5:00!_

_Lukas:Your sister and I will see you then, kiddo!_

(Click!)

Conductor:So, what did yer father tell you?

Penelope:He says he's coming with my sister!

Conductor:Atta girl, lassy! Let's start rehearsing!

**(Penelope plays the role of a princess as everyone prepares for the movie)**

Conductor:Action!

Owl 1:End of the line princess!

Owl 2:No one can save you now!

Penelope:Um.... Uh...

Conductor:Cut! (The filming stops)

Penelope:Why do I have to be a stupid princess? Why can't I be the cool girl in the beginning of the movie?

Conductor:Lassie, yer the princess! That girl yer talkin about was evil!

Penelope:But I don't feel scared playing her!

Conductor:Now no more of this nonsense. If you don't do yer part, yer father won't love ya anymore.

Penelope:Papa...

Conductor:I can still call im, You don't wanna disappoint yer father, do ya lassie?

Penelope:No, I don't want Papa to be sad! I'll do the movie then...

Conductor:Thanks for yer help, lassie! (The Conductor and his crew keep rehearsing their roles)

**(5:00 p.m, Conductor's theater)**

Conductor:Alright, everyone places! Remember what I told you, lassie!

Penelope:Papa...

Conductor:Ello! Today we present for yer entertainment "The Princess on the myurder express!"

(The movie goes normal as Lukas waits for Penelope's action scene)

Penelope (in her mind):Finally, my scene! I'm going to make Papa proud!

Conductor:Remember what I told ye lassie!

Penelope:Papa...

Owl 1:End of the line, princess!

Owl 2:No one can save you!

Penelope (Imagining Conductor's voice in her mind): _Yer father won't love ya anymore if you don't do me movie lassie!_

Owl 2:Um, Mr.Conductor, sir? The kid looks like she's about to cry...

Conductor:What do ya mean, lad?

(Penelope sat down in the middle of the stage, which caught everyone's attention, as she burst into tears.)

Penelope (Crying):PAPA! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANNA BE A PRINCESS BUT MR CONDUCTOR TOLD ME I'D DISAPPOINT YOU IF I DIDN'T ACT AS A PRINCESS!

Empress:I know I'm a crime boss, but I don't stoop that low.

(Penelope cried some more as she ran out of the performance area, Lukas and Jasmine running after her)

Conductor:Heheh... so I told the lass an innocent lil fib! Hehehe...

(With Lukas, Jasmine, and Penelope)

Penelope:I'm sorry, papa...

Lukas:You don't have to be sorry kiddo. That bird was lying, I'd love you and your sister with all my heart.

Penelope:Thanks, Papa... (She lets out a small 4 year old yawn)

Lukas:C'mon kiddo, time to put you to bed.

Penelope:Love you, Papa.

Lukas:Love you too, kiddos.

(The three leave the theater, Penelope falls asleep in Lukas' arms as he carries her)

**(With Conductor)**

Conductor:So I may have fibbed... Put the tomatoes down people...

Mafia goon 1:You make little girl cry!

Empress:Now we're gonna get you!

(Chapter 5 soon?)


	5. Revealing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Snatcher's contract had expired, Hat and Bow are their normal ages again, but will Vanessa reveal the true bonds between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is back, but she ain't crazy or a ghost.

Lukas:You know, I kinda miss being human.

Hat Kid:Papa? Part of your contract wore off.

Lukas:Dang it! if it wore off, why are you still calling me papa?

Bow Kid:Your still out papa!

(A knock on the door)

Vanessa:L-Lukas? It's me.

(Vanessa wore a bright green hoodie, light blue pants, red shoes with red socks and her blonde hair covered most of the back of her head.)

Lukas:Oh great, not you again!

Vanessa:Please, listen to me! I apologize for what I did to Penelope and Jasmine when they were little.

(The two kids paused, How did she know their names?)

Hat Kid:How do you know our names? How do you know us?!

Vanessa:Hat... Bow... I'm your mother.

Penelope:That can't be right... Tell me she's not right, Papa!

Lukas:She's right. (Sigh) You two were born a week before she locked me up.

Jasmine:But why did you chain up Papa?! Why did you send us to space?!

Vanessa:I couldn't think clearly!!

(Vanessa sighs as she sits on the couch)

Lukas:Why are you here?

Vanessa:Do you remember? When we took little Penelope and Jasmine to the park?

Lukas:Yeah. You tried to get rid of them.

Vanessa:I wish... I wish Penelope and Jasmine could forgive me...

Penelope:You, You were mean to Papa!

Vanessa:I know, I know. I'm sorry!

Jasmine:We don't miss you!

Vanessa:Please, give me a chance kids! What about the accident with the Conductor?

Lukas:Fine! But if you hurt the kids, your out.

Vanessa:ok.

Penelope:I'm still not calling you mom.

Jasmine:Me neither.

Lukas:Alright kiddos, get ready for lunch. Go wash your hands.

Penelope:Ok, Papa.

(The two race and wash their hands, leaving Vanessa with Lukas.)

Vanessa:You raised them well, didn't you?

Lukas:I want them to be safe from your poison!

Vanessa:Please, I didn't think clearly back then!

Penelope:We're done!

Lukas:Alright, time for your old man to make you something delicious!

VAnessa:Please, allow me. I wanna earn my trust.

(Part 2?)


	6. Mom Vanessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa tries to re-earn Hat and Bow's trust, what better way than a run in with The Empress?

Vanessa:Alright, You kids eat and save me a plate.

Penelope:Ok?

(Vanessa walked into the bathroom as she washed her hands, then she looked in the mirror, seeing crazy self)

Queen Vanessa:Have you done it, yet?

Vanessa (normal):I won't obey you, I love my daughters.

Queen Vanessa:She stole your prince!

Vanessa:We're done here. _I don't need you anymore._

(Vanessa walks out of the bathroom and she sits down at the table to eat)

Penelope:Papa?

Lukas:What's up?

Penelope:Those voices that tell you that you stink, no one likes you, and your not wanted... They go away, _right?_

Lukas:Kiddo, why are you saying that?

Penelope:Ever since I was working for Empress and her Mafia, this keeps going on.

(Vanessa cracks her knuckles)

Vanessa:Why don't we go to the park?

Jasmine:Yeah. It seems we need fun.

(Vanessa takes her kids as Lukas goes with them.)

(At the Park)

Vanessa:Now, you two forget every worry you ever had, ok?

(Hat and Bow run to play)

Vanessa:Who's Empress?

Lukas:one of Hat and Bow's employer.

Vanessa:Who ever messes with my daughters, I'm gonna beat up the peck neck!

Empress:Have you two seen Hat or Bow?

Lukas:No.

(Vanessa just gets angry)

Empress:Hello?

Vanessa:You and your Mafia harmed my daughters so much, Now I'll break you!

(Vanessa grabs Empress's arm and flips her over)

Penelope:Huh? Why is Empress being pinned?

Jasmine:Guess mom found out.

Vanessa:Mess with my daughters again and I'll pop your head off you no good peck neck!

Empress:Ok, Ok! I won't do anything!

Vanessa:I catch you or hear that you made my daughter do crimes, I'm gonna break you!

Empress:ok.. Ok!

(Vanessa sighed as she got her foot off Empress's back)

Vanessa:Kids! Let's go home!

Penelope:Ok mom!

Lukas:Geez! When did you learn Karate?!

Vanessa:When you try to free yourself you know a few things.

(New chapter soon)


	7. Fatal performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Penelope decides to perform in Dj Grooves' movies except something goes wrong, Penelope gets a heart attack mid-performance and is rushed to a hospital. All the fingers point to someone poisoning her drink, but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader! *Static* Reader, can you hear me? *Static* Listen I *static* I know who did it! It was *static* I repeat, it was *static* DO NOT tr*Signal lost*

Penelope:I heard the Conductor's train is out of service...

Dj Grooves:Darling! Listen, Darling, I'm making a movie and I want _you_ to be the star!

Lukas:Your not going to make her cry like the Conductor did, right?

Grooves:Of course not, darling! It's a comedy film and you play the child of a shoe polisher and a video game maker!

Vanessa:I don't know... I don't want my little Penelope being traumatized..

Penelope:I'll do it!

Jasmine:Awesome we'll see it!

(Dj Grooves and Penelope's family head to his studio)

Grooves:Now Darling, this is the first scene where you open walk into the room and say something funny.

Penelope:Got it.

Grooves:Excellent, darling! Action!

(Hat Kid gets into character as she opens the door and her family in the other side)

Penelope:Geez that door was harder to open than a perfect relationship?

Grooves:Cut! That was _hilarious_ , darlin!

Penelope:Man, I'm thirsty. (She grabs a cup that had water, she shrugged as she drank it. Something was off... That water tastes a bit _funny_ )

Grooves:I see you got your break, darlin.

Penelope:Can I stop?

Grooves:Why?

Penelope:My heart hurts!

Vanessa:S-Sweetie?

(Penelope faints as Vanessa picks her up and embraced her as she runs towards a hospital with Lukas and Jasmine right behind)

Lukas:V-Vanessa! *Huff* What's wrong?

Vanessa:I can't feel Penelope's little heart! We can't let her die!

(Vanessa arrives as she hands Penelope to a doctor who rushes off, The three wait in the waiting room when the doctor comes back)

Doctor Cat:Good news, and Bad news. Good news:She's fine, we were able to calm the heart attack down in time.

Lukas:The bad news?

Doctor Cat:Penelope will have to remain in here for a couple of weeks, a minimum of three weeks to the maximum of a month, once she recovers, she must stay in bed, as long as she _doesn't put too much force on her legs_ she should be fine. Do you wish to visit her? She is asleep.

Vanessa:I'll go. (Doctor Cat guides Vanessa to the room)

(In the hospital room)

Vanessa:What kind of mother am I? I-I almost lost my baby to a heart attack! (She begins to cry and leaves Jasmine manages to sneak inside the room and places a little plush and then leaves)

Jasmine:Why is Penelope sleeping?

Lukas:She's very tired, let her sleep ok?

Jasmine:I miss her already...

Vanessa:We miss her too, sweetie. We miss her too.

(Part two coming soon, Quick note:Doctor Cat is my O.C, he is like Cooking Cat but he is older, knows a lot of medicine, and he's shorter. Plus he's a Tabby cat)


	8. Fatal performance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Fatal performance! Penelope wakes up from her heart attack coma as Lukas is by her side, meanwhile Vanessa is looking to DEMOLISH the one who poisoned Penelope

Doctor Cat:Lukas, welcome. I sense you and Jasmine are here to see Penelope?

(Lukas nods as he and Jasmine are guided to a hospital room where Penelope was hooked up to various devices that made her chances of living extremely high, Penelope just fell asleep)

Lukas:Thank you, Doctor Cat.

(The two sit in the chairs as Penelope's heart could be heard beating, which was a good sign.)

Penelope:Papa? (She squirms a bit before opening her eyes.)

Lukas:Hey kiddo! How're you feeling?

Jasmine:Are you ok, sis?

Penelope:I don't know who did this, but my heart feels funny.

Lukas:You'll be ok, kiddo.

Jasmine:Where's mom?

(Vanessa runs as fast as she can, She doesn't know who did it but she was fairly certain it was Conductor or Empress)

Vanessa:CONDUCTOR!

Conductor:What do ye want, lass? I'm recorden me movie!

Vanessa:I know you poisoned my daughter.

Conductor:The lassies? It wasn't me. It was that weird lookin' cat peck neck!

Vanessa:Whoever it was better confess!

Conductor:Lass, ya care about tae lassies, huh?

Vanessa:Again, those are my daughters.

Conductor:Wasn't me lass, ask me Owls.

Vanessa:If I find out by them that it _was_ you... I'll make you regret it.

Conductor:Crystal...

(With Lukas)

Penelope:How long was I here? I'm starving, Papa!

Lukas:Yeah, I'm hungry too, what should we get you, kiddo?

Penelope:Maybe a sandwich?

Jasmine:Woo, we're gonna have so much fun when you get home, sis!

Penelope:I can't stand up anymore, the doctor says I need to make sure my legs don't receive a lot of pressure.

Lukas:Hope you make a swell recovery, Kiddo.

(The two walk into the hospital cafeteria, as Lukas orders for Jasmine, Penelope, and himself)

Lukas:Come on, Let's get back to your sister.

Jasmine:Right, Oh hi mom! Why are does your hoodie have feathers and a tooth on it?

Vanessa:I just had a little talk with your sister's employers. They seem to be fine now.

Lukas:Well, we're just heading back to feed Penelope, she wanted a sandwich so I got her one.

Vanessa:SHE'S AWAKE?!

Lukas:Yeah, we should go see her.

(The three enter the room as Penelope watches some TV, her favorite TV show was on as she laughed, time seemed to move slow for Penelope's family, and for once... they were ok with that.)


	9. Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Penelope recovers, Lukas and Vanessa discover that her show's been cancelled.

Doctor Cat:She's all better now, just make sure she doesn't feel strong fear.

Vanessa:Ok. We'll make sure...

Penelope:P-Papa? Mom? Am I gonna be ok?

Vanessa:O-Of course, sweetie. Let's just go home, ok?

Jasmine:let's go.

(Lukas picks up Penelope as Vanessa carries Jasmine)

Lukas:Hopefully you stay Ok, kiddo.

Penelope:I missed you, papa. You too, mom!

Jasmine:How is life gonna change for, Penelope?

Vanessa:We'll make sure she has a good life!

Lukas:Yeah, but the doctor says she needs rest. We gotta make sure of that.

Vanessa:You're right.

Penelope:Goodnight, mom... Goodnight, Papa...

Both:Goodnight, Kiddo.

(The four arrive at the house as Penelope and Jasmine are sound asleep)

Vanessa:The two grow up so fast...

Lukas:Yeah. Pretty soon they're gonna be teenagers.

Vanessa:Yeah, their rebellious and edgy phases.. They're gonna become emos as well.

Lukas:Should we tell Penelope her show was cancelled?

Vanessa:No, not now. We need to keep her and Jasmine asleep.

Lukas:Yeah. But luckily they won't be teenagers for a couple more years.

Vanessa:How old are they?

Lukas:Penelope is almost 8, Jasmine will be 9 in three months.

Vanessa:They certainly do age quickly..

Lukas:Yeah, I wonder what they'll be like as teenagers? If they don't go through those phases, that is.

Vanessa:Penelope will end up being a tomboy while Jasmine might end up a bit, shy.

(more coming soon? Edit:Sorry I wanna make a different story)


	10. New AU idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, A possible au idea, if you're going to take it, credit me as creator.

**(Possible New AU idea)**

hello everyone, I'm here to share another idea, but this is for a brand new, A hat in time au!

Au name: ** _Princess Hat au_**

Plot of Au:So Snatcher knows that Hat Kid is an alien, right? Well what if she was actually a princess of an alternate version of Subcon?

How it would go:Hat Kid was sent to the current ahit universe when she was really young, she was raised by the streets where she had to steal food to survive, Cooking Cat fed her after she found out some of her food went missing, Snatcher finds out about Sabrina's (Hat Kid's) royal status after she pulls out her princess crown.

Differences:The Prince becomes King, Vanessa is not crazy but rather panicky if Sabrina goes missing, Lukas' mother and Vanessa's mother sent Sabrina away when she was little as punishment towards Vanessa's and Lukas' wedding. Snatcher gets upset with Sabrina returning home.

(Do you like this Au?)


End file.
